


Like A Dream

by MissCherryBomb



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCherryBomb/pseuds/MissCherryBomb
Summary: Furuta's crazy visions. Is it a dream? Or is it a reality?





	Like A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic just after chapter 176 came out to cope out with the feelings I got. Furuta week on tumblr is a great occasion to finally publish it. This piece of writing is a little bit different to what I have written so far because I experimented with my style. Excuse me if it's a little bit chaotic and contains any grammar mistakes (English is not my first language and this work wasn't betaed). 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it just a little bit!

 

_Donna Donna Donna Donna…_

Furuta slowly opened his eyes. To his nice surprise he saw well-known purple eyes, red lips and purple hair that framed a beautiful face. Rize. She was the person who sang him a song. His head rested on her lap. There were a lot of white flowers around them. Furuta recognized the place. Sunlit Garden.

“Hello sleepyhead,” she greeted him softly.

“Um…hi. I must have fallen asleep during a play, I’m sorry. Let’s go back to the play!” he exclaimed eagerly.

She only chuckled. What a gorgeous person she was! Everything about her was perfect: her smile, her hair, her nose, her eyes…

Furuta was sure that they will get married when they grow up and have a bunch of kids. And then they’ll grow old together and be a grandma and grandpa.

_I feel loved._

“Rize!” a strong, male voice echoed through the garden.

“Excuse me, I have to go.” Rize jolted, leaving him in the field of flowers.

Suddenly nice feelings left Furuta’s body and he started to panic.

“No, don’t go Rize! If you go, you won’t come back!” he shrieked in a squeaky voice.

He didn’t know how he knew that, he just knew. The panic grew stronger. Also, they won’t ever be the grandparents because they won’t live long. How could he forget about it? It was all bullshit, this beautiful garden, Rize with her beautiful face and his family.

“Rize!” he screamed her name once again in a panic, but she was only a dark silhouette in a distance that soon disappeared. Then everything went black as Furuta felt he was suffocating from his scream and crying.

* * *

 

The cold breeze woke him up. It was starry night. He stood on a high scaffolding. He looked down and saw Rize with a boy. Her another snack, huh?

Love.

Hate.

Jealousy?

He almost forgot what he was supposed to do. But then he remembered. He cut the lines that kept the steel beams. They effectively fell down crushing Rize and her snack.

What a tragedy.

What a comedy.

He jumped from the scaffolding into a darkness.

* * *

 

He woke up on the black and white checkered floor. There was nothing but dark space all around him. He sloppily got up and started running in an unknown direction in a front of him.

_Is this a joke? Better be._

Nothingness.

Loneliness.

Despair.

Suddenly he spotted a silhouette coming towards him. It looked like…

“Kijima-san!” he exclaimed, excited to see a familiar face.

It was indeed him, an Associate Special Class investigator, his previous boss, Shiki Kijima. Furuta could hear a low grumbling of his Rotten Follow.

“Good to see you,” Furuta claimed, wiping sweat from his forehead.

“Isn’t it?” Kijima asked rhetorically, raising up his quinque.

“Oi, what are you doing Boss?” Furuta innocently asked because Kijima was dangerously getting closer to him with his weapon ready to attack.

“Tell me Furuta-kun, did you really care about us? About your fellow investigators?”

Furuta gulped.

“That’s what I thought of,” Kijima smiled ironically and moved his quinque through Furuta’s neck.

Pain.

_Pain._

Darkness.

* * *

 

A terrible headache made him to open his eyes. What was it again? He must have dreamed an awful nightmare. But he didn’t wake up in his own bed. He was extremely confused. Instead of his room, he was in some kind of a cell. Furuta stood up and carefully started to examine the room. There were no windows, or furniture. He was locked in a glass cube!

“Huh? Another stupid joke? Better it be a stupid dream too!” he mumbled.

Then he saw her. She stood behind the glass, looked at him and giggled aggravatingly.

Eto Yoshimura.

_That stupid little bitch!_

“What if I dominated you?” she smirked at him shamelessly.

_How could she?_

Stupid.

_Stupid._

Hate.

Furuta felt as anger grew in his body, releasing something from his back. Kagune.

“Fufu, gimme more~ !” she squealed in an excitement, changing her form to kakuja. “What if I made a [pâté](https://www.diki.pl/slownik-angielskiego?q=p%C3%A2t%C3%A9) from you?”

Eto attacked with her kagune, shattering the glass cell into thousand tiny pieces.

Fight!

Run!

Fight?

Run!

“Nimudash!” Furuta tried to escape but very soon he realized he couldn’t do this. His feet were glued to the floor.

“Joke’s on you, my dear~ !” she said sweetly before she knocked him out with one punch.

* * *

 

_Shake off the past and run!_

Furuta ran. He didn’t know where, he knew that he had to run. His shoes tapped against black and white tiles. Suddenly, some shape started appearing at the horizon. Getting closer, he noticed that it was an enormous tent. Soon he was close enough to read the lettering on it, the big, glowing letters said that it was a circus. Not thinking much he entered the tent. It was full of people in long, black coats. Their faces were all the same and mostly hidden behind black hats. There were a few clowns on the scene.

“Souta!” exclaimed female clown with a chestnut hair. “Come here on the stage!”

Furuta not thinking much followed the order.

“We have a surprise for you,” announced male clown with black, undercut hair. “Ladies and gentlemen, the chairman of the Commission of Counter Ghoul, Tsuneyoshi Washuu!”

That moment Tsuneyoshi was escorted to the scene by the clown with silver hair.

“Let the show begin!” saying that, all the clowns stepped back from the scene.

Father.

Love.

Anger.

Hatred?

_Does he even remember my face?_

Someone passed a katana to Furuta.

_This is how it ends, huh?_

Furuta spiked Tsuneyoshi with a sharp blade. Then he cut, and cut, and cut…

He cut until Tsuneyshi’s body started looking more like a useless piece of meat rather than a person. He cut until he was all covered in blood. He cut to the big applause of the audience. He cut until Roma said: “Ladies and gentlemen, a new Bureau Director, Kichimura Washuu!”

Then, she handed him the party glasses. Furuta put them on and the audience cheered even louder.

In the crowd appeared young people wearing black coats and masks.

Furuta laughed.

And laughed.

And laughed.

Until he heard Uta’s whisper near his ear.

“The plan failed, help won’t come…”

“Huh? What do you mean?” Furuta turned around to ask for the details, but the clown disappeared. Instead of him he saw Kaneki Ken.

“Did you miss me?” Kaneki asked. He looked the same as when they were working together on Eto’s case.

“Fufu, my favourite boss~ ♥!” Furuta giggled.

“You’re always the same, don’t you?” Kaneki wondered.

“What do you mean, my tiny little boss?” Furuta tried to play for time.

“Was it worth it?”

“What?”

“All of this…” Kaneki spread his arm, pointing at Oggai kids and V agents. “And much more…Don’t play a fool, Furuta because you’re not one.”

Furuta furrowed his eyebrows. What did Kaneki try to accomplish?

“I don’t bear any grudge towards you,” Kaneki reassured him with a warm smile. “And I hope you don’t bear any grudge towards me too,” saying this he changed his form to the monstrous dragon. He grew up and up, destroying the circus tent. His arms reached for the Oggai kids and V agents, smashing them one by another. All around Furuta began chaos, the screams of killed people, the view of cut body parts, the iron smell of blood…

_Everything that I worked on so hard…_

_No!_

_No?_

_Isn’t that what you’ve deserved?_

Powerlessness.

Fear.

Panic.

Those were the feelings Furuta felt as Kaneki’s dragon kakuja pierced his body as well. Then Kaneki hit him so hard, that he flied through the space so long that he thought it would never end. Eventually, he hit some hard wall and slid from it. He lied down on the ground completely exhausted, half conscious.

Was it a dream? Was it reality? He wasn’t sure anymore.

He could see Kaneki again. He wasn’t in his Dragon form anymore. His blonde hair brighten through all the dark that surrounded them. And it was a truth: he was beaten by Kaneki Ken. He had to admit it now. What a joke!

_Ha ha ha…_

 And he was so tired right now…He couldn’t help but to close his eyes.

* * *

 

“Papa! Papa!” he heard girly voice calling him from a distance.

“Finally you’re home!” He opened his eyes and saw a small girl, grabbing his hand.

“Come, let’s go see mama!” The girl ushered him through a narrow corridor. “Mama, Papa’s home!” the girl laughed, entering a bright room. Furuta saw only a female’s silhouette. When the woman turned around facing him, he noticed it was Rize holding a baby.

“Welcome home,” she greeted him with a faint smile. 

“Yes, I am home,” Furuta admitted with the tears in his eyes and it was the last thing he was able to see.

* * *

 

_Laugh, it’s fun._

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr ---> @helter-skelter-re


End file.
